1942
by Pluto's Daughter 11
Summary: R.I.P Hazel Levesque 1942, Pluto's daughter. R.I.P Percy Jackson 1942, Gaea's son. Being born in the 1900s made it difficult for the two to be together because of race but now they're dead, when Nico brings them back to life for a prophecy how will they react to the new world? Rest in peace. How can they do so now?
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Levesque! Cough it up witch girl!" The boy snarled as he cornered the dark skinned girl. Her hair was pinned back in a bun and her gold eyes looked at the boy fearfully. She wore a black dress and clutched her canvas bag tightly to her chest.

"I don't have diamonds Rufus! Go away!" She grumbled as she tried to put on a brave front but her posture was slouched and she looked like she had seen a ghost. His hands balled into fist and he thrust one out in a gesture to give him what he wanted, she merely stared at it making his frustration grow.

"Your momma can make diamonds, now gimmie a diamond!" He roared and kids surrounded the two, many were laughing and jeering, "witch" at the girl. She shook slightly, her breathing quickened as she tried to get past him but he shoved her roughly against the brick wall. It felt like someone had given her a giant five star and she hissed in pain.

No one noticed the black haired student who strolled casually out of the school with a dunce cap on his head, he looked over at the girl trapped by Rufus and scowled at him before sauntering over to the two. When people saw the boy they backed up slightly as he ripped the cap off of his head. The boy was decently muscular but not overly so, he had bright green eyes and he was somewhat tall. He was about to Rufus's ear and was known as a funny, carefree guy who usually wore a mischievous smile on his face.

There was a loud snap and Rufus smirked before bending down to pick up the diamond,"No please!" She cried out with genuine concern. Before Rufus could pick up the diamond the black haired boy slammed his dunce cone over Rufus's head making the bully yelp.

The boy slung his arm around Rufus's shoulders,"Now Rufus, that's no way to treat a lady! Try not to act like an animal for once yeah?" The green eyed boy asked and the courtyard burst into laughter. Rufus tried to get the cone off his head but it was jammed on and didn't appear to be coming off anytime soon. The girl smiled at the boy and a small laugh escaped her lips as she watched her savior.

Rufus started screaming curses but the boy cut him off,"Listen you dunce, you're already ugly, don't add a bad personality to the list of why girls would never date you." He clucked his tongue and more laughter broke out. While the boy took care of Rufus the gold-eyed girl picked up the diamond and slipped it into her bag.

"No good white trash!" Rufus yelled and Percy grinned before giving him a light tip backwards. Rufus stumbled and the boy stuck out his foot making him fall flat on his back. The students were pointing and laughing at the humiliated Rufus and the boy smirked before going over to the alleged "witch."

She looked relieved,"Thanks Percy." She whispered as they began to walk away from the school.

He smiled brightly at her before holding his arm out,"Anytime my dear Hazel, next time just hit him with a diamond it's bound to work." He joked and she laughed before looping her arm with his. St. Agnes Academy for Colored Children and Indians was a cruel school, Hazel had to go there because she was black, Percy had to go because he was a broke white kid who couldn't afford the white school education. Many looked at him in disgust or in fear, the teachers treated him with respect unless he stepped out of line, which he did all the time. He was a good looking thirteen year old, but if you got to know him he was really a big goof ball, he was extremely protective of Hazel. He had on a white button up shirt and black trousers, he wore a happy smile as Hazel leaned on his arm.

"What would I do without you?" She chuckled and Percy looked down at her, he was always surprised when he heard people tease Hazel. Have they seen her? She was absolutely beautiful with her cinnamon colored curls and bright gold eyes. He swore she had perfect cheekbones and a bright smile that always made him feel euphoric. The two were jeered at when seen in public, a black person and a white person together? It was a monstrosity; had Percy been black and Hazel been white then he would have been shot. But seeing as Percy was white and seen as the dominate one in their relationship they were only glared at, a black girl could never rape nor could they force a white man in a relationship. 1942 was a tough year, heck the 1900's were tough years for colored people.

"Who knows? Probably crash and burn." He shrugged nonchalantly and the gold-eyed girl rolled her eyes. As they walked through the streets of New Orleans people pointed at the two, both blacks and whites, Percy ignored them but Hazel felt a bit self-conscious about the entire ordeal. She loved being with Percy but felt like she wasn't good enough for him. He was always so confident and funny, he was charming and well...white. Race was a big deal apparently and she sometimes felt inferior to Percy. She had told Percy but he merely kissed her forehead and told her it didn't matter, because people were people no matter what they looked like. Then he would call her beautiful and give her a warm hug, his hugs felt magical, she didn't know what it was but she always felt comforted when he hugged her.

"Whose house? Mine or yours?" He asked as they continued walking on the sidewalk with arms linked.

"Yours." She said quickly, she didn't want her mother forcing her to make diamonds and other riches. Hazel loved Percy's dad, his name was Jeb Jackson and was the spitting image of Percy. They didn't know who his mother was but they did know that he wasn't normal; he had special abilities like Hazel. A loud jazz band played on the street next to them and Percy grinned before taking Hazel's hand and twirling her. She laughed and the older man playing the trumpet bounced along next to them, the saxophone player started dancing along making the couple smile widely at the two. Percy pulled out two dollars of his remaining lunch money and tossed it in their cup.

The trumpeter pulled away,"God bless you boy."

The saxophone player grinned,"You two are brave to be together, maybe y'all could set an example that race don't matter to nobody and it shouldn't." He said approvingly and Percy smiled at Hazel adoringly who smiled at him back bashfully.

"Told you we make a hot couple!" He exclaimed and the musicians laughed before they began playing again. Percy and Hazel waved them goodbye before he interlaced his fingers with hers. They cautiously walked into the broke parts of New Orleans, the sidewalks became cracked and uneven. Homes were broken down and were on the seams of destruction, they looked around warily before they began sprinting to Percy's small house. It was a small wooden house, it was chipped and it appeared that someone had rooted through their trash. Percy and Hazel burst through the door, both breathing heavily, this neighborhood was dangerous. Percy was a white boy and lived in a mostly black neighborhood who held hostility towards whites, both races had raging tensions towards each other, and Hazel was a black girl. Just walking around for her was dangerous, with the Ku Klux Klan and raciest whites who would lynch or torture blacks she was always in danger. The majority of both races looked down on the interracial couple, the two were a disgrace to society but no one ever tried to hurt them. Percy's father was a large, muscular man who was intimidating, Hazel's mom was apparently a witch and no one wanted to become a toad or die from touching the two.

"How was school?" Jeb asked from the small kitchen area as he tossed them two apples. They both let go of each other's hands to catch the fruit; Percy grinned widely before taking a bite of it.

"I got another dunce cap and humiliated a kid." Percy shrugged nonchalantly before taking another large bite of the apple.

Jeb sighed,"Percy I thought we went over this, you're so smart, why did you get the dunce cap?" He asked in dismay. Percy and Hazel pulled up a chair to their tiny table.

Percy looked up at his father,"I spoke out of line apparently." He grumbled moodily before setting his apple down on the dusty, wooden table. Hazel's free hand reached for his and she grabbed his hand comfortingly. He smiled brightly at her and Jeb looked at the two in approval, he was happy his son was man enough to be with the girl he wanted despite her color.

Percy turned his attention back to his dad,"Mrs. Rose said black and whites could never be together relationship wise, it wasn't natural. Then I said, haven't you seen those mixed children in the orphanages? Me and Hazel are together and it's completely natural. She yelled at me for disrupting class but then I said, humans can be with whoever they wanted because everyone's a human not a color." Hazel beamed happily at her boyfriend for his defense of their relationship, the two were questioned all the time because it was "immoral" and created "abominations." Biracial children were usually unwanted, blacks and whites apparently didn't mix and their children were shunned more than the black community. Usually thrown in adoption centers and forgotten, there weren't many, but they were left to rot there unless someone adopted them or they were kept. Both events were extremely rare.

Jeb nodded slowly,"You shouldn't have gotten a dunce cap for that Percy, you were defending your beliefs and there's nothing wrong with that. Now why did you humiliate a kid?"

Percy shrugged,"He was bullying Hazel, used the dunce cap and shoved it over his head." Percy grinned cheekily and Jeb walked over to his son and clasped his shoulder.

"That's my boy! Now I gotta go to the market, running out of food. Please tell me you have some spare lunch money. I'm low on money." Jeb said sadly but Percy could only shake his head, he felt guilty for giving it to the street musicians, but he had liked them. He should have known his father would be low on funds.

Jeb smiled at his boy reassuringly,"That's alright my boy, I'll see what I can get yeah?" He walked over to the coat rack and grabbed his hat and coat.

"You two behave while I'm gone, and Hazel while I'm out I'll stop by your moms and tell her you're with us." Jeb said kindly as Hazel threw her apple core away, the brunette smiled widely at Jeb.

"Thank you Mr. Jackson." She said graciously, she didn't want to go to her mom's house at all. Her mom was acting strange lately; her eyes glazed over and she was stiff. She would avoid doing so as long as possible, Percy was her great escape, a way for her to escape the raciest world, a way for her to escape her mother. She loved Percy, simple as that.

He chuckled,"How many times do I have to tell you dear? It's Jeb to you." He then proceeded walking out of the house and locking it firmly behind him. Percy grinned and walked over to his girlfriend before kissing her forehead.

"So polite with adults Miss Levesque." He snickered and she glared up at him.

"Just because you aren't doesn't me I'm not."

"Me? Be rude to adults? You insult me." He said in mock hurt as he stepped away from her and put a hand over his heart.

She laughed,"You're silly Mr. Jackson." He smiled at her before giving her a peck on the lips that gave the girl goose bumps. She looked up at him nervously and bit her lip, she didn't want to broach the subject but it was now or never. She sighed before looking down at her feet, she wasn't sure how to tell him and a wave of depression hit her like tsunami. How would he react?

He noticed her distressed look and used his hand to tilt her chin upwards so she was looking at him,"What's wrong?" He murmured and she clenched her jaw tightly as she looked into his sea green eyes.

"M-my mom is making us move to Alaska." She whispered and Percy froze, Hazel was the only reason he went to school, he had no yearning for knowledge, he just wanted to see her and protect her from bullies. He felt sick to his stomach and Hazel looked close to tears, she wrapped Percy into a hug and buried her face in the crook of his neck. He hugged her back tightly but his facial expression remained emotionless as he glared at the wall and leaned his head on her shoulder. She couldn't just leave him because he needed her. She was the one who talked to him, the piece of white trash, when no one would. The two occupied their own lunch table because people feared the witch and white boy; no one liked the outcasts because they were different. And when the two had started dating their peers went crazy and that gave more ammo to shoot at the two but neither broke.

Suddenly Jeb burst through the door with a pair of automobile keys and blood splattered his black coat, his eyes were glazed over and he looked at the two emotionlessly. Hazel gasped at the sight of blood and Percy looked at his dad in shock.

"Come now, we have to get going." He said in a monotone before stiffly turning towards the still open door. Percy walked to his father in alarm before grabbing his arm.

"Pa you okay? You're bleeding." Percy said in concern but his father pulled away from him not making a facial expression as he stared at his scared son.

"Of course I'm fine, get in the automobile and I will explain more." He said before his sea green eyes swiveled to the surprised Hazel.

"You too Hazel, we're picking up your mother as well." She frowned before looking closer at Jeb. He looked like he wasn't really himself and she was concerned for the man, every instinct was screaming to run away from him but what else could she do? He was probably tired or something, she reassured herself. But it didn't explain the blood on his coat.

"But Pa, we don't have an auto-"

"Just get in the automobile now!" He roared making his son look at him in disbelief, his father never screamed at him, never. Percy clenched his jaw before grabbing Hazel's hand and squeezing it tightly. He led her outside and opened the door for her to get in the automobile, it was black and sleek, the leather seats were comfortable but Hazel was too frazzled to think about it at the moment. Percy shut the door once she was inside and walked to the other side of the car and got in. Jeb was soon in the drivers seat staring ahead blankly as he drove to Marie's house. Once the woman walked out of her home the two instantly noticed something different about her, she was stiff and her eyes were glazed over like Jeb's. She didn't say a word once she got in the passenger seat and Percy looked at Hazel worriedly before grabbing her hand.

'We'll be okay.' He mouthed and she nodded and smiled meekly at him.

"To Alaska." Marie muttered and the two gaped. Percy prayed that this was a joke but judging by the two adults it wasn't. The drive was a long and tedious one, they were driving to Alaska, this would take days and by the expressions of both adults and their unblinking eyes there was no stopping. Hazel leaned on Percy's shoulder with her hand still in his. They didn't let go of each other the entire way.

-Line Break-

"Faster!" Marie hissed as she pushed the two forward with Jeb at her flank. The cave was huge and snow covered, they were freezing. Percy had his arm wrapped around Hazel and rubbed her arm to try to keep her warm. But both of them were numb from the cold, all they could hear were the crunch of snow. It had taken them three days to get to Alaska, Jeb was speeding wildly and they didn't stop as predicted. Percy and Hazel were extremely malnourished, hunger clawed away at their stomachs and their throats were dry without water.

"Why are we in Alaska? Why are we in this cave?" Hazel asked quietly as she shivered.

"Just shut up and move! The faster you do this the faster you can be warm!" Jeb snapped.

Percy glanced back at his father,"Don't talk to her like that! She was asking a question." He snarled and Jeb merely glared at his son before looking straight ahead.

"Percy this is insane! We have to get out of here." Hazel whispered and Percy grimaced once he noticed her lips starting to turn blue. Before he could say anything they came into this large cavern room with a giant hole in the ground. Percy frowned before looking back at his dad who seemed just as confused as he was.

"Percy, Hazel we have to get out of here now." He said urgently and Percy raised an eyebrow, two seconds ago his father was screaming at them to walk faster into the cavern but now he wanted to leave?" The black haired man looked at his son in panic and Marie seemed to snap out of her daze as well as she looked in the cavern in fear.

A dark voice chuckled,"So glad you could join us!" It held an unearthly ancientness making the four scared out of their wits. The cavern exit suddenly collapsed on itself blocking their exit.

Percy stood in front of Hazel protectively and glared at the hole that the voice seemed to be coming from,"Who are you? Look just let us go, we didn't do anything." He growled but on the inside he wanted to curl up into a little ball to keep the evil voice from reaching his ears. He wanted to teleport everyone out of there but he unfortunately didn't have that superpower. All he could do was make the earth move a little bit and he wasn't sure how helpful that would be in this situation.

"Oh you have nothing to fear my son, I would never harm you. I love all of my children." She said soothingly and Percy's eyebrows shot up as he turned back to his dad in shock.

Jeb looked faint,"Gods I had hoped this day would never come. You promised to leave us be Gaea!" He yelled angrily before clutching his head tightly and inwardly beating himself up, Gaea had taken control of him and he had led them to their deaths.

Gaea cackled,"Oh Jeb, naive as ever. You never even told Percy who his mother was? A nice girl named Sally; I was able to influence her and Jeb to be together. She harnessed my power because I was controlling her, and here you are." Percy looked sick to his stomach and he started breathing heavily, this couldn't be happening, his mom was supposed to be a kind goddess who would come for him and his dad. She would make it so they no longer were poor, she would make it so Hazel would be happy. Pluto was supposed to be there for Hazel but he rarely was, she had only met the man once and Percy thought that once he was claimed his mother would take care of them.

"Now." Gaea hummed and suddenly Hazel's hands were in the air and the ground shook underneath them,"Just a nice human sacrifice and the rise of Alcyoneus and then everything will be going according to plan." The evil earth woman laughed maniacally. Hazel seemed to be trying to fight herself but it wasn't working as the ground continued to shake violently. The four knew Gaea was evil, just from her presence they could feel her wretchedness.

"P-Percy I need you to try to make the earth shoot upwards. Please I have a plan." Hazel said through clenched teeth as she tried to fight for control, Percy nodded and took her hand that was held in the air held onto it.

"Please Gaea, take my life! I'll be the sacrifice as long as Hazel lives." Marie pleaded and Jeb could only watch the scene helplessly. He didn't know what to do and he didn't know how he could stop this. Hazel teared up at her mother's words; she didn't know her selfish mother was capable of risking her life for her.

Percy squeezed his eyes shut and tried making the earth go upwards but nothing happened,"I can't do it!" He yelled over the trembling of the earth whilst Hazel focused on summoning all the jewels she could.

She looked over at Percy,"Yes you can! Just know no matter what happens I...I love you." She stammered and Percy felt his heart soar at those words, he squeezed his eyes shut again. Do it for Hazel, she loves you, you can't let Gaea win...you'd let Hazel down. You'd let your father down. Percy felt a familiar clench in his gut before the earth shook more violently. Marie and Jeb held onto each other in fear as they watched their children.

Percy knew what was going to happen,"I love you too." He told her before kissing her temple right as the rocks slammed into the jewels with a tremendous amount of force. This made the jewels shoot to the surface and the entire cavern exploded.

**The whole racial things I put in here were not meant to be offensive so do not see them in such a way. If you do that's silly. Anyway the racial things I put in there were true, some took a lot of research...well mostly Hazel's life story and stuff. **

**_I don't care if you're irritated that I made a NEW story, it came to me an I absolutely had to get this down. _I write what I want yada yada. Imagine a stellar rant and put that right here. Anyway, PercyxHazel, this is ****extremely rare! Barely see these, don't think I've seen one actually. This will be a challenge to write but when in Rome. Now hit that lovely review button and pretend you get a piece of chocolate for it, because on the inside I'm rewarding all of you with chocolate...you'll just never see it in real life but imagination is fun. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Hazel Levesque, for putting Gaea back to sleep you and Percy Jackson have received Elysium. Now please step to the side." Minos instructed tiredly. Hazel grinned widely before grabbing Percy's hand and pulling him to the side. The death line was huge; people wore facial expressions from happy to sad to sadistic. The spirits murmured amongst themselves loudly and it was extremely obnoxious. Minos held a gavel with two judges next to him, one on his right and one on his left. They all looked intimidating as they loomed over the dead somewhat menacingly.

Percy let out a breath of relief and he hugged Hazel close to him, they had made it, she leaned against him heavily before a small smile graced her lips. Maybe death was a good thing, the two could be together without persecution, they wouldn't be looked at funny or screamed at. It would just be them and they'd be as normal as two white people dating. Now their parents just had to get to Elysium as well and everything would be perfect. No more racism, no more bullies, no more accursed diamonds that killed people. The two would no longer be known as the witch and white trash, but as Percy and Hazel.

"Jeb Jackson, you have led these young children to their death but it was against your will. You have been kind to everyone no matter who they were or what they looked like. Elysium for you as well." Minos banged his gavel with strict authority and Marie stepped forward. Jeb walked over to the two and embraced them tightly.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered but Percy merely clung to his dad, he didn't hold it against his father because it wasn't his fault. Gaea was his mother...what? He wanted to choke someone; he was slightly resentful of his dad because he had played dumb and pretended he didn't know who his mother was. He was dead now so it didn't matter, he shouldn't be angry about the past because he was going to a better place now.

"Marie Levesque, my oh my don't you have a record." Minos clucked as he shuffled through documents, he adjusted the glasses on his nose before passing out papers to the other two judges.

"Summoning Pluto in a ritual to get whatever you wanted, greedy don't you think? All you wanted was wealth and diamonds, you were warned they were cursed but you continued to force your daughter to make them so you could sell them." He paused momentarily and turned to the other judges and they began to converse quietly. Marie looked down at her feet, her dark brown curls covered her face and Hazel looked at her mother in distress, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen. They were all supposed to live in Elysium together in happiness, but now her mother was being convicted for all the wrong she's done. She felt helpless as the judges continued talking in hushed whispers. Percy's arms around her tightened and Jeb looked at Marie sorrowfully, they had almost all made it but Marie.

Minos turned back to Marie who kept her head down,"Marie Levesque, for your selfishness you are now sentenced to the Fields of Punishment." He bellowed before smacking the gavel loudly and Hazel let out a loud gasp as tears blurred her vision. Yes her mother hadn't been the most enjoyable person to live with but it was still her mom, they both had their ups and downs and despite the fact that they didn't see eye to eye Hazel felt like someone had hit her in the gut with sledge hammer.

She took a step forward,"No! My mother tried to sacrifice her life for mine, surely that means something." She protested as she left the comfort of Percy's arms and stood boldly in front of the judges.

Minos sneered,"You think just because your daddy is my boss that you can come up here and tell me what to do? There's an order to things Hazel Levesque and that good deed your mother performed wasn't for your benefit was it?"

Hazel frowned and took another step closer to the judge stand,"Yes it was, she offered to die instead of me." Hazel argued but she quieted once she saw Minos shoot her mother a knowing look. He then folded his hands together on his desk and gave the brunette a small smirk.

"You see Levesque, we judges can REALLY see through people's actions. Your mother knew she would die, she was merely squeezing in a good deed before her time. She never cared Hazel, you're her little moneymaker and nothing more." He said cruelly with the same smug smile on his lips. Hazel looked at her mother in disbelief but the woman didn't look at her. She felt like she was going to hurl, her mother had only used her? She never loved her? The tears had spilled on her cheeks as she looked at her mom in betrayal.

"Look at me." Hazel whispered fiercely as she balled her hands into fist. Marie refused to do so as she kept her head down,"I said look at me!" Hazel screamed and the rambling spirits in line all shut up as they looked at girl in surprise. Marie looked at her daughter finally; her gaze held immense sorrow and her shoulders slouched in a defeated look.

Hazel glared at her in disgust,"You know I loved you mom, you know I did. Even when you used me for a profit I still loved you." Her expression turned pained as she turned away from the woman, Hazel felt like she had something to prove to her mother, like she had to do one more thing to make her mom happy. But what could she do for a woman who never cared for her? She felt numb and her ears began to ring, to her mother she was nothing but a moneymaker. After everything the two had been through Hazel was nothing but an underpaid worker, it was Hazel who had protected her mom once men came into the house threatening to hang the "witch" Marie Levesque. Hazel gave them diamonds to get them to leave, she killed those people by giving them those cursed jewels, she killed people to protect her mom. In return she had gotten a hug but nothing more, the hug however, had felt amazing. Her mother had rarely shown her any affection and even the briefest sign was enough to make the daughter of Pluto happy.

The tears continued to fall, she still loved her mom but there was nothing she could do for her now. She couldn't bribe Minos with diamonds, she couldn't blow up the giant courtroom with jewels, and she couldn't tell her mom that she loved her anymore. Hazel couldn't bare the sight of her mom as the numbness spread throughout her body, she had deluded herself thinking her mother loved her unconditionally even though she was forced to make diamonds. She had deluded herself into thinking her mother had good intentions when making her use her power.

"Now you put us five minutes behind schedule, take them to their new home. And would one of you bone heads escort this woman to damnation!" Minos snapped to the skeletons that bore guns and knives. Hazel looked up at Percy to see his arms outstretched for her; she quickly walked into them and buried her face in his chest. Percy rubbed her back soothingly as they began to walk to Elysium, Jeb was angered at Marie, she had never loved Hazel. He couldn't wrap his mind around that, Hazel was always so fun to be around, her kind personality combined with her snarky behavior made her exceptional. Jeb couldn't see why anyone wouldn't love Hazel, it seemed impossible, he could see why his son was head over heels for the girl.

There was more to her than beauty and Jeb had never been happier for his son. Growing up poor Percy didn't have a lot of optimism in his life, he constantly remembered his son coming home from school in tears. Being called white trash had always bothered him and Jeb didn't blame him, the man had tried finding jobs but once they found out about his thoughts of equality they started to deny him jobs. They would throw out multiple excuses and it came to the point where he didn't even try anymore, Jeb instead took the job as cook at a colored only restaurant. He met good people there but was paid the lowest of them all.

"It'll be okay Hazel, we're going to heaven now." Percy soothed and Jeb gave his son a bright smile.

Hazel looked up at him with puffy eyes,"You mean Elysium?"

"I like heaven better, it gives me more hope." He whispered before kissing her forehead affectionately.

-Year 2009-

Spending sixty-seven years in "heaven" was nice. They had their own large mansion, Jeb was in the kitchen as usual once the couple came in from outside. Percy and Hazel stayed away from everyone and wandered the woods behind their house or just hung out in the house. Neither wanted to risk the discrimination because they were convinced that blacks and whites would never come to terms with each other. Both were too glued to their ways their stubbornness was unyielding. They were happy that no one bothered them and the three had become their own little group that people in Elysium were curious about.

The trio had put Gaea and Marie behind them, Hazel had been a mess once she first entered Elysium. She refused to do anything and Percy was with her the entire time, he knew that it must have been hard for her, at least her mother wasn't an evil earth lady bent on destroying everything. Despite the fact that Percy wanted to forget his mother it didn't stop him from using his earth powers, he would sneak out and practice them alone. He would have told Hazel but he didn't want her to think of her treacherous mother's "sacrifice."

Percy and Hazel were sitting by each other with hands interlaced; they were sitting on a log surrounded by trees and forest animals. All animals that died automatically went to Elysium, they forgot their wild instincts and were loving towards humans no matter what they had done in their past life.

"So Miss Levesque what do you want to do today?" Percy asked as he looked at her. Her hair was down and went to her back, her curls were beautiful and the two hadn't aged a day. They still wore the same clothes they died in; there wasn't a need to change them because everything was perfect down here. But the two still had fears about the racial aspect of their relationship, many people had died in the 1900s, if they saw the two still together then they would be taunted again.

She tapped her chin,"Hm...I don't care. You know we've never been all the way through the woods."

Percy's lips thinned into a straight line,"Might want to watch where you step if we do that." He grumbled before glaring at the ground.

Hazel burst out laughing,"Are you still whining about that bear cub? Percy the mom didn't even touch you! She just roared at you to be careful-"

"She was about to charge I swear!" He argued and Hazel broke out into more hysterical laughter,"I didn't even mean to step on him, he came out of now where!" Percy yelled in exasperation and Hazel was leaning against him as she continued laughing heartily.

"Y-your scream!" She gasped out between her giggles and Percy scowled at her.

"Why I ought-a-" He stopped once he heard a rustle in the woods, he would have thought it was an animal but he could feel his neck hairs stand up on end. Hazel stopped laughing and the two stood to their feet. Percy was rigid with unease and Hazel squeezed his hand tightly, she wasn't afraid but wary of the situation.

"Uh hello? Sorry if I scared you." A voice called out as a boy emerged from the bushes. He was scrawny and looked kind of emo, he swiped the leaves off his black pants and slowly approached the two.

Percy didn't relax,"And you are?" Instead of the boy asking why a white boy was with a black girl he just gave them a forced smile. His shoulders were slumped and Percy couldn't get over how plucky he was, the kid looked to be about their age, he seemed like the brooding type. He had dark circles under his eyes and walked closer to them, his skin was extremely pale and he was a head shorter than Percy.

"I'm here to give you guys another chance at life, Hazel here is my half sister. Son of Pluto, names Nico. I was originally here looking for my sister Bianca but...she had already chosen rebirth." He muttered bitterly and Percy frowned at the boy, Percy didn't want to go back to the world, he couldn't take that kind of emotional stress again. Racism had put a strain on he and Hazel's relationship but Percy acted like it didn't, he already knew Hazel had felt nervous about them being together and he didn't want to add onto her plate of stress that she had as well.

"Hi." Hazel muttered bashfully before raising her eyebrow,"Why are you bringing us back to life? We're happy here." Percy smiled at her and she smiled back before turning back to her half brother.

Nico sighed unsympathetically,"Sorry guys, you've got a prophecy to fulfill. I decided to take you out earlier than intended so you can check out the new world, but bear with me okay? If I mess up you two need to get to San Francisco, once you get there a wolf named Lupa will be there to take you to camp Jupiter." Before either could protest Nico cut in again,"Again I'm sorry, because I'm ninety percent sure that I'll screw this up." Percy gaped, what about his dad? Did he get to say goodbye? He didn't want to leave his father alone but he'd rather do so then let Hazel run off in the new world alone.

"Then why are you doing it?" Percy snapped angrily at Nico's flippant demeanor. He disliked the son of Pluto, he didn't seem to care about anything and appeared annoyed that he was even here.

Nico merely shrugged,"See any other people besides Hazel who can control the dead? No? Well then lets do this."

"It's okay Percy." Hazel whispered calmly and Percy lost his glare once he looked at her,"It's not like we have a choice." She murmured before looping her arm in his, this made him smile as he thought of taking down Rufus and escorting Hazel to his house. He always escorted her home, those were his few great memories and he cherished them.

"Wait, can you at least tell my dad I said goodbye and that I love him? He lives in the mansion." Percy pointed in the direction of his home. Nico nodded, his eyes softening ever so slightly before he put his hands on both of their foreheads.

Percy felt like someone had hit him with a brick, his head was throbbing painfully and he groaned. His eyes cracked open and saw Hazel laying on his chest while clutching her head.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently and she grumbled something before rolling off his chest. Percy stood up and noticed that he was standing in a park, there was a small trail and a metal bench. He frowned once he saw the buildings; they looked so different compared to when he was alive. There was a loud honk making the two jump, they were near a huge road and automobiles drove by with an astounding speed.

"Taxi!" Someone yelled and they watched a man get in the back of a yellow car with a bump on the top of it. They noticed several other people getting in the back of the yellow automobiles.

"There are a lot of hobos." Hazel whispered and Percy nodded.

"Well it appears Nico screwed up, I don't see a giant wolf so we better find out where we're at." Percy murmured before grabbing her hand in his, he looked both ways of the busy street. Automobiles raced past them and Percy looked at Hazel worriedly.

"How do we get across? None of these automobiles are stopping for us." He said in exasperation, this new world was confusing.

Hazel pointed at a thing on the street,"That white thing!" She exclaimed before slapping her hands over her mouth and looking around nervously. Percy held her close to him as they cautiously walked to the thing on the road. It had white, thick stripes that were horizontal and people were walking on it, the automobiles actually stopped for them. There was a weird light that kept flashing different colors, Percy and Hazel stepped out on it carefully. Nothing happened so they slowly began walking across the street, the light flashed an orange color and the two hadn't even made it halfway across the path. They were looking around in awe, suddenly a loud honk awoke them from their daydreaming and they quickened their pace before they made it to the other side still holding hands.

"Maybe we could walk into a shop and ask where we are?" Hazel suggested and Percy nodded before noticing a shop, who the heck was Starbucks? What a weird name, he grabbed her hand and pulled her along. To their surprise no one even gave the couple a second look as they walked on the busy sidewalks. Hazel raised an eyebrow once a black man walked by her with a suit on, how had he afforded that? Maybe there was a suit store for blacks now? He walked with his head held high and a smile on his lips as he held a weird rectangle in his hands and tapped it furiously with his thumbs.

"Uh Hazel...do you see a sign that says whites only? I don't." Percy mused as he inspected the Starbucks store thoroughly.

She shook her head,"Nope, maybe we could ask?" There were a ton of white people sitting at the tables in Starbucks and she felt somewhat intimidated by them.

Starbucks smelt delicious and once they walked in the lady behind the counter gave them a strained smile,"Welcome to Starbucks,would you like to try our new hazelnut coffee?" She asked tiredly, her eyes lingered on Hazel and Percy's hands momentarily before looking back up at them. Music played in the back round and Percy had no idea where it was coming from, he didn't see a jukebox or radio.

Percy cleared his throat,"Actually I have a question, is this store whites only?" Everyone froze and looked at him in shock but he didn't seem to notice.

The girl looked baffled,"Please keep your voice down, you might offend some customers." She whispered and Percy raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"So it is whites only? I didn't see a sign and we weren't sure since there are so many white people in here. We're dating and we obviously can't be at whites only places, I mean if it is then uh...sorry? You could just point us to the nearest colored people buildings and we'll be on our way." He shrugged, if it was whites only he hoped that Hazel wouldn't be in trouble, they didn't know since a sign wasn't up about it.

"Kid, this isn't funny! Just order something or leave!" She hissed and Percy sighed.

"I'm not trying to joke!" He exclaimed loudly oblivious to the people staring at him,"Is my girlfriend allowed to be in here or not?" He demanded and the woman nodded making Percy relax.

"Uh kid...you do realize people don't do that anymore right?" She asked uncertainly as she watched him warily.

"Put up signs about who's allowed in your store? I've noticed." He grumbled.

She pinched the bridge of her nose,"This really isn't funny anymore so since you want me to say this so bad I will, everyone is equal, there's no more of that raciest crap thanks to Martin Luther King Jr. There happy?" The duo looked at each other in shock, this had to be a joke, but it wasn't.

Hazel took a step forward eagerly,"Really?" The girl nodded slowly and Percy wrapped his arms around Hazel and gave her a big kiss on the mouth. It sent electricity through his spine and he felt his heart speed up, no one would scream at him and Hazel anymore. Hazel was no longer in potential danger of being lynched or hurt because of her color. Suddenly there was a loud clap followed by several other claps, Percy pulled away from his dazed girlfriend and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Everyone was on their feet clapping for the two, they must have been happy about equality. Percy thought brightly as he smiled at everyone. Instead of jeers and glares being thrown at the two they were showered with applause and smiles, Percy liked it, this world was so different compared to the one he had grown up in. He felt euphoric and turned to his grinning girlfriend, her smile was so big that it looked like it would split her face. Percy kissed her forehead lovingly making her smile up at him in adoration.

An old man spoke up once the clapping died down,"Your small play about blacks and whites being together finally was beautiful! Happy MLK day to you! That was wonderful!" He praised earning more applause from the crowd.

Hazel couldn't stop smiling,"Thank you, my boyfriend and I were really excited about today so we put this together to show what...uh Martin did for everyone." She said going along with it.

"And they're really dating! Tell me what your names are?" A young woman asked.

Percy smiled uncertainly,"I'm Percy and this is Hazel."

Percy and Hazel walked out of the store not saying a word for a moment,"Austin Texas, gods that a while away." Percy groaned.

Hazel continued grinning,"It's over, no more witch girl, no more white trash. Percy it's really over!" She cried before launching herself at him and holding onto him tightly. Percy squeezed her back tightly with a large smile on his lips, because this was their first hug where they weren't screamed at for doing an "unnatural act."

"Isn't that cute? Now Percy, we gotta get you to your momma. And Hazel, you'll be a nice little snack for me to gobble up." A voice cackled and the two whirled around in shock.

**These snowdays have been excellent for writing and what not, four in a row! Sheesh!**

**BurningBunny: **In 1942, I'm fairly certain there was sexism as well. I also think that a lonely girl in 1942 with a... not so very nice mother would be that open, much less get a boyfriend...

I'm just saying... some parts are unrealistic.

**Ah, the key words to your down fall, I THINK, not every girl is the same. What ****you've just described is not a historical fact so it was completely irrelevant. And have you read Mark of Athena? Hazel's mom was crazy in that book yet she dated Sammy. Sorry BurningBunny, I don't care if you found this unrealistic because the fact of the matter is that it is! You stated an opinion and I respect those, but I'm backing up my reasons as to why I did what I did and why I disagree with your opinion. 1900s were hard on everyone but I doubt chicks with crazy moms were like,"I should never date because my mom is crazy! And I'm a pitiful old maid with one billion cats!" No, as surprising as this must sound to you people are different. And lastly, sexism had died down a wee bit during these times(1940s) thanks to Alice Paul. Wasn't perfect but women were treated with more respect then they were.**

******ClassicStupidGenius: **Awesome! Yeah, Percy/Hazel is rare.. Great idea. Not offensive in any way.. And when I read the summary, I snorted and started laughing.. Rest in piece? LOL.. I believe it's supposed to be Rest in PEACE. Unless the explosion blew them to pieces. Haha.. Great job anyway.

**Ah shut up I was tired okay? :( My eyelids were ****closing on me and UGH! Well guess what? I'm immature, and since I am you don't get any imaginary chocolate. You pointed out my flaws, now everyone gets imaginary chocolate but you. I hope you're happy. And they did blow up to pieces so in a way me being tired killed it with the irony of the summary. Have fun with no chocolate!**

****** .90834: **Interesante... Posta mais?

**Sí voy a publicar más, no te preocupes mi amigo. Me alegra que te guste y todo ese jazz, aquí hay un trozo de chocolate para revisar imaginario. Dos en realidad, ya que este es en Español!**

**Well tell me how I did and whatever, snowdays are pure bliss my ****friends. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Look we don't want any trouble, just leave us alone." Percy warned as he stepped in front of Hazel. His green eyes gleamed dangerously but he was inwardly nervous, he couldn't allow Hazel to be harmed but the monster in front of him was hideous. She was a woman with snakes for hair; she had long claws and the snakes hissed menacingly at the demigods. Percy could remember the training he had done when he was alone, he knew he needed more practice but all he had was those few years of practice. He hadn't spent his entire time in Elysium training, he enjoyed death and being with Hazel, training was more like a pastime, a second priority. He certainly didn't expect to be brought back to life, had he had known he'd be back in the land of the living he would have prepped more. He wondered if Hazel could channel some of her powers as well.

The woman cackled,"You're funny kid, strange to think you're my uncle son of Terra." Hazel was somewhat weirded out and Percy was confused. Who was Terra? Wasn't he a son of Gaea? Both he and Hazel were puzzled by the name change of the powerful being. Both were disgusted as well at the thought of Percy being the uncle of the monster.

Percy frowned and the snake lady sighed,"You know, I'm a gorgon! Daughter of Keto who is the daughter of Terra? Your mother is Terra-" She shook her head vigorously,"Anyway your mommy misses you. She wants you to come home." Percy felt a clench in his gut, the build up of power would probably take him a while and he needed to stall.

"I thought her name was Gaea? And shouldn't she hate me? Hazel and I put her back to sleep." Percy said as the ground beneath him began to tremble slightly. He felt unbelievably hot and a bead of sweat slid down his forehead. His muscles clenched and his hands turned into fist.

The woman paused and sighed,"It's Terra. I mean, you're both Roman right? And your mother is a loving mother and very forgiving towards her children, this demigod however shall die. She made the mistake of retaliation." So Gaea was actually Terra? When he had met his mother she was Gaea, had she changed names and now she was Terra? This was the future and a lot of things had changed. It was confusing but Percy shoved the thought out of his mind and bristled at the monster's threat towards Hazel.

Percy glared at the snake haired lady,"I retaliated too. You're not touching Hazel." He growled menacingly and the gorgon laughed again before giving him a powerful backhand to the face. He reeled backwards cupping his red cheek, it stung painfully and he heard a scream. The gorgon had Hazel by the neck and began squeezing the life out of her. The dark skinned teen tried to escape the monster's grasp, she clawed at the gorgon's arm but it didn't work. Percy clenched his jaw but before he could move the gorgon threw Hazel into a parked automobile. She slammed into the vehicle; her head smacked the hard metal and her outstretched hand smashed through the window. Glass sprinkled the ground and blood poured from her mouth, her eyes drooped from the force of the impact and the red liquid oozed from her hand as well. The gorgon whirled towards Percy decked him, he flew backwards and crashed into the ground, he was seeing stars but rage fueled him. He was on his feet and shaking violently as the gorgon stalked towards his girlfriend. It reminded him of Rufus and the other kids that bullied her, he pictured her backed into corners and jeered at and taunted. He was her protector. No one was going to hurt her anymore, not people, and certainly not monsters. He absolutely loathed seeing her so feeble against her tormentors, she was starting to develop a backbone but that wouldn't save her from the gorgon. He was powerful enough to kill her, he had to be, no one was going to hurt her especially when he had more power to prevent it from happening.

The ground shook harder as if an earthquake had struck,"You don't touch her!" He roared and cracks appeared in the street, mortals gasped at the 'earthquake' and ran in doors screaming. Many abandoned their cars leaving the three alone. The gorgon looked surprised before she let out a hiss, she sprinted towards Percy who was trembling in rage. When she got closer Percy lifted up a fist and a wall made of earth erupted from the ground, he was sweating immensely but paid his perspiration no mind. He punched the air and the wall went flying towards the monster that dove out of the way at the last minute, his frustration grew as she continued sprinting towards him. Earth rose and covered his fist so he had concrete boxing gloves. When she got closer to the demigod and he took a swing at her, she nimbly dodged the fist and thrust her claws through his stomach making him gasp at the excruciating pain. Hazel seemed to be recovering and let out a scream of terror at the sight of the gorgon's hand in her boyfriend's stomach. His concrete covered fists crumbled leaving his hands bare as he took labored breaths.

She smiled sadistically as he fell to his knees,"Don't worry, this won't kill you. You might fall unconscious and be in a lot of pain but that's about it." She said cruelly,"And I bet your girlfriend will taste delicious." She taunted while savoring the look of agony and hatred the demigod held. She ripped her hand out of his stomach and he fell to the ground, blood seeped out of the wound and he could feel the energy draining out of him. But instead of falling unconscious he felt strength surge through him, he looked at the wound again and was shocked to see earth patching up the injury. Dirt was going inside of him and he laid there stunned, he heard another laugh as the gorgon went to Hazel who was standing on her feet. Her eyes darkened and a dark aura surrounded her. She didn't notice her healed boyfriend as she focused her attention on the monster. No one could hurt Percy; he was her savior, best friend, boyfriend. She refused to let him be taken by anyone. It was her turn to be the savior, the protector, she needed to save Percy like he had done for her all those times during the 1900s.

She let out a feral scream leaving Percy shocked. He had never seen his sweet, innocent Hazel look so menacing and deadly. Soon skeletal hands clawed their way from the earth and two skeleton warriors appeared from the ground armed with swords, they charged at the monster and her eyes widened. Hazel charged with them, diamonds shooting out of the ground in her wake, one ruby appeared in her hand and her injured hand was cradled to her chest. She held the ruby like a knife and threw it at the woman making her scream as it impaled her arm. Percy scrambled to his feet whilst ignoring his somehow healed wound. The earth returned to his hands again and he sprinted towards her. She whirled around and looked at him in shock.

"I-impossible! Only few monster children from Terra can be healed by the earth...you both were supposed to be inexperienced-" She didn't finish as the skeleton warriors grabbed her by both arms, Percy cranked his fist back and concrete smashed into the gorgon's face. He hit her repeatedly making green blood pour from her mouth, he sneered at her before his boxer gloves grew spikes. He rammed his fist through her chest making her scream and blow up into dust. The skeletons turned to Hazel and gave her a salute before they fell apart leaving their swords behind. The earth fell from Percy's hands leaving the boy panting from the amount of power he had used. His face was covered in sweat and his body was sore from the fight. Before Percy could move a blur tackled him making him almost fall to the ground, Hazel clung to him and squeezed him in a tight hug. She was somewhat sweaty as well but neither cared as they held each other. Percy was so relieved that she was okay that he momentarily forgot about the fight. He pulled away momentarily and kissed her forehead before smashing her to his chest again.

"Gods are you alright?" He whispered once he remembered her injured hand and bloody mouth. Some blood smeared her lips and he gently wiped it off, her hazel eyes looked at him in worry as she began inspecting his stomach. He was rather concerned with her hand but at the moment there was nothing he could do about it.

"What about you! She stabbed you in the stomach..." She trailed off once she saw no mark; there was no signs that Percy had been hurt from the fight. She frowned and looked at him questioningly but he shrugged.

"I-I don't know." He stammered before grinning widely,"You were amazing! Why, that gorgon didn't know what hit her!" He enthused; being a daughter of Pluto was interesting. Hazel could summon the dead, he knew that she might have some influence over such forces but he didn't know she could call her own personal army. She grinned at him before spitting some blood out of her mouth an onto the empty street. Before she could say a word about his powers there was a loud honk, the two turned to see a large automobile driving up to them. It was black and was in an odd rectangular shape, the familiar driver waved towards them. Percy picked up one sword and Hazel picked up the other, close combat with a monster was dangerous.

"There you two are! Sorry, couldn't find you at first. Come on! We need to get to San Francisco!" Nico yelled and the two looked at each other in surprise. Percy walked forward towards the automobile door and grabbed the handle. He tugged it but it didn't open, he frowned and did so again and again but to no avail.

"It won't open!" Percy growled in frustration as he pulled it again.

Nico raised an eyebrow,"You have to slide the door open."

"Slide? Wh...What are you talking about? I'm pulling the handle and nothing's happening." Percy grumbled and Nico face palmed before stepping out of the drivers seat and went to the door. He grabbed the handle and pulled it sideways, the door slid open and Percy gaped at it in surprise as did Hazel.

"Whoa." They breathed in awe and Nico rolled his eyes before going back to the drivers seat. Percy stepped aside so Hazel could get in first, she smiled at him and he got in after her. Once he sat down he tried to pull the door shut with its handle but it didn't budge.

"Nico it won't close." Percy complained as he pulled it again but nothing happened.

Nico sighed,"You have to hit the button and then pull it closed." He explained calmly and Percy's frown deepened.

"Button?"

Nico smacked his head against the wheel,"Dear gods."

Nico wasn't always this bitter; he remembered when he was naive and acted like a little kid. Heck he was a little kid. But since Bianca's death he hadn't smiled in a little bit, her death seemed to mature him immensely. Ever since that daughter of Poseidon broke her promise to protect Bianca he had been filled with such anger and sadness that it was scary. He was twelve yet he acted like he was a thirty year old who had lost everything. And he had. Bianca was the only person he cared about and now she was dead, by the time he was able to go to Elysium she had already chosen rebirth. He tried resurrecting her but her ghost told him not to, now she was gods knows where and he didn't know if he could find her.

The trio drove in silence, Percy's fingers interlaced with Hazel's who smiled at him and he returned the gesture. He gave her hand a small squeeze of reassurance and glanced at Nico whose eyes were focused on the road. Percy was still blown away with the fact that the twelve year old could drive anything. He didn't notice the toilet plunger tied to the boy's foot so he could actually reach the pedals. Nico had been alive for years like Percy and Hazel, while in the Lotus Casino he did what he pleased and wasn't questioned about it. He wanted to drive around? No one would stop him and he never got in trouble for it. They were taking the back roads so police wouldn't spot them and night had fallen. Nico had given his sister ambrosia and it had healed her hand right up, her mouth as well. As if uncomfortable by the lack of noise he hit a button and a noise erupted from within the car. Nico had turned on the radio.

"I make them good girls go bad!" A voice screamed and Hazel raised an eyebrow as Percy looked around in bewilderment. His sword was resting across his lap and Hazel's was on the ground.

"How come this guy makes good girls go bad? Is he evil? Why would he want to do that to good girls? Does he make them steal and murder?" Hazel questioned and Percy looked at Nico expectantly.

The boy's face turned red and he quickly switched off the radio,"So I saw that monster mess. By the looks of it you two really had a throw down with the beast. All that concrete thrown around everywhere...what happened?" Nico asked as he changed the subject from the song.

Percy sighed,"Gaea is after me-"

"Sorry did you say Gaea?" Nico looked nervous as he looked at Percy from the rearview mirror. He looked at Percy somewhat fearfully before he masked his disbelief with a curious facial expression.

Percy nodded and Nico shook his head,"No one calls her Gaea, she's Terra. Gaea is Greek; Greek is a dead culture. You and Hazel are Romans and are to call gods and creatures by their appropriate names." Nico instructed and Percy's eyes widened before he nodded, he didn't want to call her by the wrong name. It was inaccurate and Percy didn't want to look like more of a fool. Hazel explained to Nico what had happened with the gorgon and how she and Percy had killed her and this had made Nico's eyebrows fly upwards.

"Nice going sis. You're a natural with the powers of Pluto. Me, I can summon the dead but I can barely shadow travel. If I could shadow travel I would get us to San Francisco so much faster. And Percy, your earth powers are awesome!" The boy exclaimed in amazement, he had been lucky to shadow travel to Texas, it was difficult but appeared luck wanted him to have a good day.

Percy frowned,"Awe...Awesome? What's that?" Percy asked and Nico looked at the sky sadly before slapping his forehead in frustration.

Hazel shrugged,"He's filled with awe...but is some really necessary at the end of awe?"

Percy scratched his chin,"Awesome." He said experimentally and grinned,"This word is fun! Try it, awesome!" He said again and Hazel smiled widely at her boyfriend.

"Awesome." Hazel said and Percy laughed gleefully before he repeated the word again as did Hazel. Nico started muttering and Percy grinned at him cheerfully and leaned forward in his seat.

"Come on Nico, say it. Awesome! You know you want to." Percy cooed and Nico had to fight himself from giving a smile to the two. Oh were they in the wrong time.

Nico remained silent,"Nico! You have to say it with us!" Hazel encouraged and Percy nodded in agreement.

"Say it, say it, say it!" They chanted and Nico groaned before exhaling loudly.

"Fine. Awesome." The two cheered and Nico allowed a small smile to play on his lips.

Percy piped up,"So apparently there's no more segregation. That would have been nice to know! I went into a store asking if it was for whites only!" Percy complained,"So not awesome." He grumbled and Nico couldn't fight it anymore. He laughed. For the first time in months he let out a loud laugh, it felt so good, he could barely breath from how hard he was laughing. He missed laughing, he missed smiling, it's not like he stopped on purpose he just didn't have the will to laugh. He didn't have the joy or the life in him to smile.

"Glad you thought it was funny, I was just worried I was going to get chased down." Hazel muttered making Nico laugh even harder because of how absurd it was, now a days no one was kicked out of a store for skin color and the fact that Percy and Hazel were nervous of that made it hilarious.

"But then," Percy continued,"it was MLK day. Whoever that is, so people thought we made a play or something." This brought tears to Nico's eyes and he had to pull over to avoid from driving in the cornfields near the small road. His stomach hurt because of his rambunctious laughter and this made Percy smile, he was glad the kid was being a kid. He had been acting like a bitter old man but whatever he and Hazel had said was apparently funny.

Nico wiped a tear from his eye and turned back to the two,"I really like you guys." He said genuinely and Hazel smiled warmly at him before she leaned forward and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. She was just naturally an affectionate person and this had been the first time she had seen her little brother smile or hear him laugh.

"We like you too Nico." She said kindly and he smiled widely at her, as a son of Hades/Pluto he was usually rejected and feared. But he had met a son of Gaea or Terra, he would be a bigger outcast than he was and Nico felt bad for Percy. But Nico had also met another kid from the death god; maybe they could be rejects together. Outcasts together. Because Nico didn't have a family, his dad was too busy and his sister was dead and nowhere to be found. But now he had a new big sister and she had a cool boyfriend who didn't care who Nico's and Hazel's father was. Maybe he could keep going without Bianca.

-Line Break-

The wolves snarled viciously as they surrounded Hazel and Percy. Nico had dropped them off at the woods telling them that they had test to take before they could go to Camp Jupiter, he had also promised them that he would meet them there. Percy gripped his sword tightly and as a wolf crept closer to them he took a swing at it hitting the wolf on the nose. It whimpered and Hazel thrust her sword at another wolf keeping it away from them. They had gotten this far and Percy wasn't going to fail, he wouldn't allow the wolves to stop him and Hazel from getting to safety.

"Enough." A voice boomed and the large wolves stepped back from the demigods as a large reddish colored wolf walked towards them. She had mud brown paws and her fur had brown in it as well. Her silver eyes analyzed the two cautiously as, she looked to be seven feet tall like the other wolves and Percy was extremely intimidated. Hazel was in awe at the massive size of the beasts, she held her sword at the ready but instead of growling or trying to kill them the beautiful wolf merely stood in front of them. Her head was held high and the wolves surrounding her had their heads down slightly to show submission to their alpha.

"Hello demigods. I am Lupa, goddess of wolves. Who are your godly parents?" She asked as she continued eyeing the two.

Hazel spoke up,"Pluto." Her voice was loud and strong much to the surprise of her boyfriend. She was no longer helpless but confidant and he found that extremely attractive, he liked it when she was somewhat timid around him because she was adorable. But her confidence was amazing; for lack of better terms it was awesome. She spoke with such fearlessness and stood tall and proud, maybe the discovery of her power made her feel more confidant. Her curly hair framed her face perfectly as she looked at the wolves calmly.

Percy mimicked Hazel's confidence,"Terra." There were several gasps within the wolf pack making Percy somewhat nervous. Instead of saying a word Hazel reached over and grabbed his hand making him smile. His worries seemed to wash away; they had survived segregation, racial slurs, bullies, gorgons, and a twelve year old driving. They could survive this.

**_RANT _(WARNING, THIS RANT IS RATED R BECAUSE PG-13 IS LAME AND I'M FOR REAL IRRITATED. NOTHING INAPPROPRIATE R IS A FUN LETTER) :Yeah I made Nico drive, if you're upset about it I ****don't care. Will edit better later, it's late and I'm tired. I got a pm asking me why I was raciest. My response: How can I be raciest? I'm black and white so all those who think I am you're wrong. During segregation it wasn't one sided, both were raciest towards each other, I don't think white people were evil and I don't think black people were saints. I don't think black people were evil or white people were saints. I don't judge people based on race because that's not how it works, not all of one race is good and all of the others are evil. That's stupid. There are mean asians, whites, blacks, mexicans, italians, french, etc. The pm that told me I was raciest was like me calling all of Germany Hitler lovers, it's false, rude, and unnecessary. There's evil in everyman not a certain race. Back then it was different times. People will complain about the hardships their races went through well guess what? The majority who complain didn't even go through that so they can shut up, if you find this raciest than don't read it. Honestly people, you're acting like I'm throwing out racial names or something. Grow up, this happened years ago! This is history! I was completely unbiased about this entire thing and did my research. This legit happened and if you think I'm raciest than boohoo, I'm not. You want to complain about raciest people go off on dead confederates or dead black panther members or the KKK. These are facts people, and I'm sorry that you guys are too stupid and ignorant to realize that. **

**fille franaise: **bonjour. j'aime votre histoire. très nouveau fond de l'histoire. j'aime. appariement intéressant. vous écrivez vite? pas un anglais parfait ... Désolé.

**Vous êtes bon! Je vais mettre à jour bientôt, mon français suce donc je m'excuse et voici un peu de chocolat imaginaire de l'examen. Merci! Heureux que vous aimez l'histoire!**

**ShadowWarrior11 :**¿Hablas español? ¡Fantastico!

Me gustaria tu cuento, ¡es imprecionante!  
¿Puedo dos chocolates también?

**Si, yo hablo el español porque es muy divertido y facil. Gracias mi amiga! Si se obtiene más chocolate! Aquí tienes, sigan con el Lovely amigo y 11 rocas. Así que bueno para usted para elegir el número correcto!**

******1captain obvious: **I meant to review on the last chapter but I wanted to see how the second one would turn out. I have to say that they were both amazing and beautiful written. I can understand why hazel/Percy would be a rare pairing because it's not thought of much as a chance of gaping because to most people it's either hazel/Frank and Percy/Annabeth. I love your idea for HoO I can't wait till the next chapter and all it's greatness.

**Well thanks pal! Percy/Hazel are rare, I've honestly never seen one so I thought I might as well. Hazel NEVER gets some Percy action...ever. And who ****doesn't love hot, black haired, green eyed boys? Hazel deserves a chance! Yeah so review and tell me how I did. **


End file.
